Prompt 26: Valentine's Day
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Fanfic Prompt. I would love a Valentine's Day in Jolex style :D


Stephanie took a sip of her mixed drink, "So is today all you thought it would be?"

Jo gave her friend a long-suffering look before waving at the bartender, "Another beer, Joe?" She turned back to Stephanie, "It's just like any other day, Steph. Valentine's is just a day that's been exploited by candy companies and florists to guilt trip poor couples into spending way too much on something that will either make them fat or wilt and die in a couple of days all to ensure that their partner knows they love them when they should already know."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Your romanticism is overwhelming."

Jo laughed lightly as she took a swig from her beer, "What? You'd rather spend today with someone else other than me?"

"In a word? Yes. A tall handsome, charming, intelligent guy that, by the way, is an exceptional kisser."

Jo cut her eyes at her friend, "You skank, when did you start seeing Alex behind my back?"

Stephanie snorted, the alcohol getting the best of her, "Yeah right. Alex has none of those qualities my guy has. He doesn't even qualify as being tall does he?"

"I have to stand on my toes to kiss him," Jo said wistfully. "That's if he doesn't pick me up." She rested her chin on her hand, "Those are my favorite kisses."

Steph made an exaggerating gagging sound, "Just what I wanted for Valentine's Day, sitting in a bar listening to you talk about kissing Karev."

Jo laughed and drank from her beer again before looking back at Steph, "We could play darts."

Steph shook her head, "I'm too buzzed." She looked back at Jo, "You're really okay with not seeing your boyfriend today?"

"I saw him this morning and we made the most of our time together," she paused to let the innuendo sink in. When Stephanie blanched she added, "Besides I've seen him a few times throughout the day and it's not like he ditched me. He's on-call saving the lives of innocent children."

"So when are you exchanging gifts?"

Jo shook her head, "No gifts. Did you not just hear my thoughts on that?"

Stephanie let her hands drop forcefully on the bar, "Oh come on. You guys didn't do anything?"

Jo shifted closer and whispered dramatically, "I'm cooking for him tomorrow and I got a new sexy teddy to wear afterwards."

Stephanie curled her nose up, "I just had to ask."

Jo smiled triumphantly, "So what did your guy do?"

Stephanie beamed, "A dozen roses delivered to my place and he's taking me to that fancy Italian place I love when he gets back."

Jo smiled, "Sounds great." She paused for a second before adding, "I'm really happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too," Stephanie agreed sincerely. "Even if I don't understand it."

Before Jo could respond, two hands slapped the bar on each side of her. She turned around excitedly to see Alex smirking at her, "Are you already drunk?"

She gave a challenging smile as she leaned back on her elbows, "Satisfactorily intoxicated." He shook his head amused at her as she furrowed her brows, "What are you doing here? Get back to work!"

Alex fished a velvet box out of his jacket pocket and set it on the bar beside her arm, "I wanted to give you your gift before the day was over."

Jo's jaw dropped as she stuttered out, "We…we said no gifts."

Stephanie's eyes bugged out of her head as she choked on her drink, "Oh God, you're proposing in a bar? What is wrong with you?"

Alex narrowed his eyes at Stephanie, "Oh keep your pants on, I'm not proposing." He glanced back at Jo, who was eyeing him curiously, "What?"

She grinned and shook her head, "It does sound like something you would do."

Alex tilted his head in agitation, "Just open the damn thing so I can get back to work."

Jo let out a laugh and kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet." She reached for the box and gasped as she opened it, "Oh Alex."

Stephanie gazed over her shoulder to gaze appreciatively at the shiny pair of earrings, "Oh wow. Nice job, Karev."

Jo looked up stunned, "They're my birthstone."

Alex gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah, I was hoping so. That's not really my area of…"

Jo cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss. His arms circled around her waist as Stephanie hastily retreated for the restroom. When they finally broke apart Jo rested her forehead on his, "They're gorgeous, Alex. Thank you." She pulled back to smack his chest, "Now I'm going to have to go shopping again because you can't follow the rules."

Alex pushed some of the hair out of her face and laughed, "I can't help that I'm a rebel. You love that about me."

Jo laughed as he winked at her, "True, but…Alex, this is too much…"

"Jo, don't think too much about it. If I had thought about it before Christmas I would have gotten them then. I just.." He struggled to find the words and shifted on his feet nervously, "Valentine's Day is a crock, but you deserve to have something nice and I just felt like doing it, okay?"

Jo smiled saucily at him before pulling him to her by the lapel of his jacket and kissing him softly, "Okay. Happy Valentine's Day, Alex."


End file.
